


Where Life Begins Anew

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Yoda at the End of the War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Life Begins Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSerpent/gifts).



> I may not have all of the middle of this universe fleshed out, but right now I feel in my heart that this is the last piece chronologically that this version will have

Everyone was moving on, a great migration as Coruscant was abandoned by the Jedi.  It was strange to see the temple grounds so empty.  It was a hollow ghost, much like the Jedi it had once housed, empty of life and feeling.

His gimmer stick tapped on the floor, the sound echoing as he made this last trip from his quarters to the ship that would take him away.  There were many people waiting on the landing platform to see him off, but there was only one group he truly cared about.

His grand-padawan hadn’t been living in the temple for months, but he had come back to coruscant for this.  To see his people and his Grand-master off on their new journey.  If the emotions he could sense meant what he thought they did it was harder for his grand-padawan to see the temple being abandoned than he had anticipated.

Yoda stepped off onto the landing platform, waving away most of his well wishers to make his way directly over to Qui-Gon.  His grand-padawn was standing with the rest of his family behind him.

It took only one wave of his small clawed hand for Qui-Gon to accept his invitation to kneel before him.

“Wrong I was, to deny you this.”  Yoda said quietly, waving one hand to encompass to the people who stood with his grand-padawan.  “Much good it has brought.”

“To the world?”  He could feel the swirling miasma of emotion around Qui-Gon.  He had been disillusioned, ripped from his belief of the care of Jedi.

“To you, my grand-padawan.”  Yoda said gently, reaching out to pat Qui-Gon’s hand.  He hadn’t been allowed to show it, but he cared quite deeply for the Padawan Qui-Gon had been.  And the man that he had become.

It was suddenly a little harder to say goodbye.

“Where will you go?”  The tremor in Qui-Gon’s voice revealed the depth of his emotion.  It seemed he felt that pain as well.

“A rest I shall take.”  He nodded.  Yes, a rest.  That would be good.  “Meditate, I must.”

“And will you return?”  The plea in Qui-Gon’s voice was almost too much.

“If the will of the force it is.”  The force seemed to whisper of that and it was enough to fuel that twinkle in his eye that had irritated so many.

He very much hoped that he would.

\---

When he returns it is to two bright new lights in the force.

They are small still, five perhaps, and have never known the shadow of the grand-master of the order.  Never seen that cold figure that had to pretend that he didn’t care.

He is glad for it.

They greet him as a friend, as family.  It takes only a simple introduction from their grandfather.

“This,” Qui-Gon says, “Is your great, great, _great_ grandfather.  Master Yoda.”

The other’s have gathered in the home’s courtyard as well now.  The smiles on all the faces welcome him home, in a place he has never been.  And he smiles.

Yoda sits himself on the ground, patting a place in front of him, inviting the children to sit with him.  Like many younglings before him they scurry quickly to join him.  They have that instinctive knowledge that all children have of something interesting to come.

“A story to tell you, I have.”

The force is singing.

They are home.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister kept prodding me about Yoda one day and not really Getting It.  
> In the past of this verse yoda was "a jedi's jedi" the perfect calm no emotions BS guy (all the while hiding his own softness)  
> This is where Master Yoda ends up. He is more open to who he is and his emotions.


End file.
